Human Mystic
by Rouge-kun
Summary: A telling of Asellus's story, in 1st person. Didn't really know what to classify it as, but please read, enjoy, and review.
1. Default Chapter

**Human Mystic**

By: Rouge-kun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the only things I own are my video games, manga, wallscrolls, anime, and TV. In other words, SaGa Frontier and it's characters are not mine, no matter how many times I beg and no matter how many tears I cry and no matter how much I bleed. It is Squaresoft's, or Square Enix's, whatever. I do own this story though, so take it and you shall die a very painful, grisly death.

Author's Note: I love SaGa Frontier, which is why I wrote this. This is my first fic ever, so please be nice on the flaming (isn't that a whaddayacallum... oxymoron?), but I would definitely eat up any constructive criticism, so shoot. As for praise, no problems there! Though I don't expect to get any. ;; Please Read and Reply! Oh yeah... I love funny stuff, but this story is pretty serious. I'll do my best to squeeze in some laughs though. Also... this is basically a written version of Asellus's Quest, so if you don't like that sort of thing, you probably shouldn't read this. If it goes down well, however, I may squeeze some creativity out of myself and write others on the other character's Quests. Like that'll ever happen. They call me "Lazy Lord." : P

"Ciato."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Ready my carriage. Ildon has informed me of Princess Rei's escape."

"_Escape_? Mylord...to have done such a thing... how...?"

"Silence. I am going to search for her. I will not rest until she is found. Alert the others, and tell them not to return until Princess Rei's recovery."

"Yes, sir."

"Rei...how could you? My first Princess...lost...by suicide."

It was just another day in Shrike, though a bit of a rainy one. Water pelted against the rooftops and ran down the drainpipes, watering the lawns and flowing into the sewers. Everyone was cozy and warm inside the safety and comfort of their homes, watching the rain streak down the glass from the security of their own houses.

Except for me.

My name is Asellus. Brown hair, green eyes. Nineteen years old. I happen to have the most ignorant aunt in the world, and that is why I was trudging cold, wet, and alone down the street to the grocery store. I kicked a puddle in irritation. As I did, a car drove by, causing a mini tsunami to cascade over me, soaking me to the bone. "Arrggh! This stupid umbrella doesn't even help!" I cried, flinging it into the street.

"Asellus, Dr. Okonogi needs some sugar."

"Why are you telling me? So lend him some."

"Well, we're out too. Here's some money."

"You can't be serious! In this storm!"

"Run along now."

Pft. Why can't Dr. Okonogi get his own friggin' sugar? By the way, he's my neighbor. He's this really smart scientist and he's really nice, though no one knows what he actually does, but hey, everyone has their secrets, huh? He's got this cute little kid, Red. I'm usually the one to babysit him, but I don't mind. He's really sweet. Seven or eight years old, I think. Anyway. I started to get cold standing there in that torrent of freezing rain, and it was starting to sting. I strong wind started up. My umbrella was picked up and started to blow down the street! Boy, I wished I hadn't thrown it then. I broke into a run to retrieve it, but the stupid thing kept speeding up as soon as I was close enough to grab it. I slipped and fell at an intersection. Before I could struggle to my feet, I was hit by something...

A horse drawn carriage.

And that's the last thing I knew for a long, long time. For me, it was the beginning of the end of my life as I knew it.

Just like that, I was awake - but where? It wasn't raining, and this definitely wasn't my house, either. The last thing I remembered was getting hit by that carriage. Wait. A carriage? In this day and age? Someone had stepped out of it... a man? Long, flowing robes... and then what? Try as I might, I couldn't remember what happened next. I looked up to get a look at the room and caught a glimpse of myself. My clothes...covered in blood! If it was that serious, why was I fine? What's going on? My pulse quickened and I began to imagine all sorts of horrible things. What if I was found by a bunch of perverts? What if I'm dozens of Regions away from home? Where am I, anyway? I slowly surveyed the room.

Weak, red-violet light emitted from a flower-shaped lamp above the bed. The bed itself seemed to give off light. The entire room was coated in a thick layer of dust, hiding the exquisite furnishings underneath (I know that sounds so old-fashioned and lame, but there's no other way to put it...they _were_), the drapery seemed to be of silk - the whole room looked elaborate and beautiful, as though crafted by expert architects and decorators. But for all the elegance, there was no breeze, no breath of air...the musty atmosphere of this beautiful place was akin to a tomb's.

"So you're awake."

I jumped. Someone was standing in the corner of the room - just barely behind the oddly-positioned ornate wardrobe - so I could hardly see him. No one was there the last time I looked...

"Who are you? I demanded.

"Humans wake up quickly..." he went on, as if he didn't hear me. His voice scared me...it was without emotion, so lifeless.

"Hey! Where am I! I yelled. Maybe he was deaf, who knew?

"It's only been twelve years..." he intoned, and suddenly faded from sight!

"What the...where'd you go? Wait!" I called, but he was gone. "Twelve years...what is he talking about?" I mumbled out loud. Well, there was no helping it. I climbed off the bed. If this was a dream, then I might as well check the place out, I thought.

I discovered that the room I was in was actually a smaller room off a larger one as I explored. The room was full of glass coffins, covered in red-violet roses. The same surreal light glowed, the source this time being more flower-shaped lamps placed between each coffin, the stands they were placed on decorated with roses as well. _Why would there be coffins laid out in someone's house? _But even though they were coffins, it was hauntingly beautiful...and sad, somehow.

I found myself standing next to the nearest one. I should have been afraid, but I wasn't. It had the same soft glow that the bed, lamp, and lights had. As I stared into the coffin, I realized something terrible. I backed into the center of the rounded room and suddenly felt sick. "The coffins...there are people inside!" Choking back a scream, I ran from the room.

"Why?" I asked myself. For the first time, I was really afraid. I wished that I was under my covers in my room, in my house back in Shrike. Was that going to happen to me? Would that guy who was in my room lock me in a coffin? It was strange...none of the people inside looked dead, just sleeping. Thoughts of vampires crept into my head, but I pushed them aside. _Yeah, right. Vampires._ But I couldn't shake the feeling that the idea wasn't too far from the truth...if it wasn't the truth itself.

I shook my head. _Can't worry about that now, Concentrate on getting out._ I was at the top of a blue-lit staircase. Nowhere to go but down. For all my fears, the place was still beautiful. I descended the stairs quickly, and was given a choice at the bottom: left or right? (Author's Note: It would be stupid to write about the room with the awesome stuff that you can't even carry yet, so I'll skip it. : P Come to think of it, shouldn't that be a given? X D Wow, I really suck.) I chose right, and emerged onto the terraces of the Mystic castle Chateau Aiguille.

How was it? A lot of this stuff was centered, but I guess left-aligned will do just as well... please RR. Criticism welcomed with open arms.


	2. Purple Blood

**Human Mystic**

By Rouge-kun

Chapter Two: Purple Blood

Author's Note/ Disclaimer: So! Chapter Two! Yeah! (tries to do the robot, fails miserably) Feh. I finally sat down and worked at it after like three months of doing nothing, and finished in three days, so I'm proud of myself. Though I must wonder whether I have the right to, after not doing anything for three months at all. X D I don't own SaGa Frontier or anything else but my few worldly possessions, such as my TV, PS, DVDs, and other various acronyms. If that's the word. Anagrams? Whatever, man. I got my PS2 shattered (long story) so I guess I'm sort of in mourning. Don't sue me because I have nothing. Nothing! Anyway, this story is full of sexy Mystic men! So if you don't like it, just say so and I'll lay off the descriptions. Thanks for reading my crappy rewrite story!

* * *

I walked slowly to the edge of the winding outdoor stairway and placed my hands gingerly on the banister. As I peered carefully over the edge (heights aren't exactly my favorite), a strong, rose-scented wind began to blow. My hair whipped about my face. Green? _Green!_ I took up a lock and held it to make sure. Green. Not brown. Green. I let it fall from my fingers. _Just what is going on here? Did that weirdo kidnap me and then just decide to dye my hair green? Or... ha. Couldn't be. _Pushing the unpleasant thought from my head, I decided to follow the white rose petals the breeze had carried over. 

It was weird, how this whole place seemed to glow with that cold light. It was almost as though it were alive, but at the same time felt deader than any place I've ever been. I know I keep repeating myself, but it was just so strange.

Anyway, as I rounded the next bend I was startled out of my thoughts. _Something ahead... another person?_ My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't the only one here after all... but what if this person was one of the bad guys? I hesitated. _But then,_ said a little voice in my head, _what if he's your only lifeline out of here? _With some surprise, I realized that my hands were shaking as I made my way closer. _A man? _I thought. His hair was a deep auburn, a bit brighter than mine had been, and it was drawn up into a spiky ponytail behind his head. He was beautiful. There's no other word for it. I surprised my self again by thinking so; I'd never considered a man beautiful before. It was odd; long lashes, heavy-lidded dark green eyes, fine features... but it wasn't really that. He was very pale - it was more like he had a bit of that unearthly luminosity in him. I wondered if it was that quality that had made my hands shake before. _Why, though? _my little voice wondered. _Why would that scare me? _

"Um... who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking almost as badly as my hands. His eyes slid over to me. I balled my hands into fists and struggled to control my voice, and spoke again. "Who are you and where am I? What is this place?" He turned carelessly toward me and crossed his arms lazily across his chest. Those eyes seemed to flicker to life as they surveyed me, and the beginnings of what could have been a smile tugged at his lips. Somehow, his manner annoyed me. It made me angry that I was somewhere far from Shrike and may never see a friendly face again, and he was just lounging against the banister. I know it was unfounded, and it was fleeting, but it was there. He tilted his head. "Chateau Aiguille," he replied in a politely inquisitive voice. I couldn't help but think he was mocking me; there was a definite smirk now. "A–," I began, but he faded away before my eyes! My voice stuck and my hands started shaking again. Before I could react, two different people suddenly appeared where he had been standing! They looked furious and glanced in every direction, taking little to no notice of me. "Zozma was just here," one of them practically spat. "We must report this to the Lord!" With that, they vanished as abruptly as they had appeared. I felt as though I was paralyzed– but slowly, life returned to my limbs. I turned and went back the way I had came.

I was in a daze. _Vanishing and reappearing people? A lord? Chateau Aiguille?_ I felt as though a huge, square block of ice had dropped straight down into the pit of my stomach. _Vanishing people. A lord. Chateau Aiguille._ I had been kidnaped by Mystics. My life as I knew it was over. I would never see my aunt, Red, Dr. Okonogi, or any of my friends– anyone friendly, for that matter– ever again. I slid down the wall, buried my head in my arms, and wept. And then a new emotion took hold. Anger. _I'm not dead yet. I can still do something about it. I will escape this castle of death or I will die trying. _I climbed to my feet and started up the staircase to the West Tower.

Gasping and panting, I finally climbed the last few steps. I flopped on the ground to catch my breath. "I hope pant that there a– gasp aren't any wheeze more flights li– pant like that." I gasped out loud. Once I'd caught my breath I made my way into the tower.

_Thank God... no coffins. _This room was round, with more glowing flowers suspended from the ceiling. I was starting to wonder about the owner's tastes. There was a raised pedestal ringed with different colored roses in the center of the room and it took up most of the space. It was as if this room had been built simply to accommodate the pedestal. I climbed the steps to the top. Surprisingly, there was nothing there– nothing but a reflecting pool about three feet across. _Hmph. _"Narcissists," I muttered, kicking the water. Suddenly, a loud water droplet sound reverberated through the room, and I was dragged or pulled by an invisible force _onto_ the surface of the water! _What's going on! _Rose petals flowed out of the surface of the pool and circled me, faster and faster– I squeezed my eyes shut– until... it all stopped. I cracked an eye open, and finding it safe, hurried down the steps. _What was that? _I wondered. As I looked around, I noticed that this room, though very similar, was different from the previous one. _Must've been a teleporter of some sort,_ I reasoned. _Whatever. I'm still in one piece, so I can't let something like that slow me down. _There was a sweet smell in the air; I followed it and cautiously exited through the only door.

Flowers were everywhere. Not the dreary, beautiful-but-creepy glowing flowers that were strewn and placed all over the Chateau, but real, live, fragrant flowers. There were so many different kinds– giant, creeping violet ones that had climbed high all over the walls, huge, scarlet flowers I'd never seen before, trees in great variation, and simple, soft, white-petaled ones spread everywhere like a beautiful carpet. The fragrances flowed together into a medley of different scents, some made stronger by the slightest ruffle of air. I stepped into the center of the room in wonder, and with a sudden stab of pain, felt cold steel pierce my back, penetrate, and emerge out my front. I stared down at my stomach and mercifully felt the blackness of my subconscious engulf my mind before the plumes of purple blood blossomed over the white petals.

Ciato watched as Asellus stepped into the Garden, his aristocratic features and haughty disposition hidden behind a mask of pure fury. _That... that... _abomination _cannot be allowed in the castle! For what reason had my Lord, the Master of Mystics, let such a thing come into existence, and by his own hand, no less!_ Pale-haired and arrogant, the idea of it was almost too much for him too bear. Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, he drew it out, moved behind Asellus, and with a savage thrust, plunged the sword through and out again. Satisfied, he watched her blood flow slowly over the flowerbed and returned to his post.

A pale, long-fingered hand appeared over the edge of the balcony above the garden where Asellus lay. Another reached up and brushed long, violet hair out of dark blue, shadowed eyes. Two assistants watched this motion from under downcast lids. The pale lips parted. "...Purple blood..." –hardly a whisper issued from between them, in a low voice that all who heard it were unable to refuse. The figure turned, his robes sweeping the ground, and disappeared into the doorway behind. The assistants bowed and vanished.

Sooo... how was it? Think it's coming along well? Stick around for Chapter 3: Half Mystic! I've already started it, so yeah. I'm enjoying myself now. If you have a favorite character, just say so and I'll glorify them. I love everyone except maybe Ildon, but I can imagine things. Heh heh. Should I write the three endings? I think I will... like a paragraph each in the last chapter. Yeah, I think that'll be good. Oh yeah, read and reply, because I'm the kind of person who needs constant reassurement and a hug every day. Even if it's to tell me I suck, please do! I'll have some free time! No, seriously! I can't go wrong! If I get good feedback, I get self esteem, and if I get bad feedback I get free time! That reminds me, this morning I had a dream– is bound, gagged, and stuffed into a sack by Zozma and Orlouge and carried off

* * *

Orlouge: (Victory sign) Victory! (moonwalks ) 

Zozma: We finally shut her up. (grin)


End file.
